DPS
DPS was an American cable and satellite television channel owned by DPS Networks. It mostly airs edited episodes of Martinburg. It was founded by Donovan Shavis. The network first launched on June 10th, 1994 as TREtv. In August 2nd, 2001 TREtv was changed to TV64. In May 23, 2004 TV64 merged with TechTV to change as TV64TechTV. In 2005 TV64TechTV was changed to TV64 Videogame TV. In 2007 TV64 Videogame TV went back to TV64. In 2009 TV64 renamed as DPS.com. In 2013 DPS announced that they are removed the .com to stop promoting the DPS website. On June 5, 2015 DPS Networks announced that Harlo Cat is taking over DPS popularity, & all networks owned by DPS are shutting down on June 6, 2015. Programming ceased at 6:00 AM ET on June 6, 2015. DPS also had a record company called DPS Records. Slogans "Break-a-TV." (1994-2001) "Sit in your Rare and relax" (2001-2002) "TV 4 Gamers and Users" (2002-2004) "Stay connected." (2004-2007) "TV that's plugged in" (2007-2009) "TV gets WOOHPed!" (2009-2015, 2016-present) Programming See also: ''List of programs broadcast on DPS'' DPS normally airs edited episodes of Martinburg, & The Realist. DPS also airs acciqured programming. Marathons Spring Break Week A block that airs new episodes everyday until Wednesday's DPS Comedy Awards. Web Thursdays 'A block that airs reruns of shows from YouTube. '''Giraffikiki Week '''A weekend morning block aired from 9:00 A.M to 12:00 P.M. EST. 'Final days on the air DPS's last program was the first episode of Clarence at 5:30 a.m. ET. A note on the DPS website's program schedule was added to that particular episode saying "Thanks for watching DPS, we had a great 20 years having you."48 The network then ended broadcasting after that episode with a bomb next to the studio fans of Harlo Cat wanted the crane to lift the headquarters of DPS Networks. A man's voice saying "Back..back, back, back. Okay. Yeah, that's good." was then heard, followed by the crane drops the headquarters off the cliff, the man's voice finally says Perfect. Finally Harlo Cat fans shouted YAY WE BROUGHT BACK HARLO CAT'S POPULARITY. Several days after DPS signed off, some cable providers replaced DPS's slot entirely with sister networks of MOTV, which in turn had replaced ATV, Life, Teen tv, & VTV. Revival On July 16, 2015, it was announced that Harlo Media Networks would relaunch DPS Networks, DPS, VTV, LIFE, & ATV. However, Harlo's plans for relaunching DPS were scrapped. The network has been returned on May 3rd, 2016, one year after the infamous shutdown. Jefferson Smith later took control of DPS. Galleries TREtv logo 1994-2001.png|The first logo known as TREtv was used from June 10th, 1994 to August 1st, 2001|link=TREtv logo 1994-2001 TV64 Logo 2001-2008.png|The second logo as TV64 was used from August 2nd, 2001 to May 2004|link=TV64 Logo 2001-2008 DPS Logo 2008-2013.png|The old logo of DPS from 2008 to March 2013.|link=DPS Logo DPS Logo 2013.png|The new logo. In 2013 DPS announced that they removed the .com on the screen bug to stop promoting the DPS website|link=New DPS Logo DPS HD logo.png|Logo seen on HD programs |link=DPS HD logo DPS HD Logo 1.png|The old HD logo formerly known as DPS.com was used from 2009 to 2013|link=DPS HD logo.1 DPS.com logo halloweek.png|The logo for Halloweentober 2008.|link=Halloweentober logo 2008 DPS Logo Halloweentober 2014.png|The logo for Halloweentober 2014. |link=DPS Halloweentober 2014.png DPS HD logo new episode.png|The logo during a new episode.|link=DPS New episode logo TREtv halloween logo 1996-01.png|The first TREtv Halloween logo was used during Halloween 1996 through Halloween 2000.|link=TREtv Halloween bat logo 1996-2000.png TV64 Halloween Logo 2001.png|TV64 Halloween logo used from Halloween 2001 to Halloween 2007.|link=TV64 Halloween logo.png DPS Christmas logo 2014.png|Logo seen on Christmas 2014.|link=DPS Christmas logo.png DPS Old Christmas logo 2008-2012.png|DPS Christmas logo used from Christmas 2008 to Christmas 2012.|link=DPS Christmas logo 2008-2012.png DPS Premiere logo.png|The logo during a series or season premiere.|link=DPS Premiere logo.png Specials Every once in a while, DPS will show specials of shows, special versions of episodes on shows, behind-the-scenes, and more. Here are some of them: •On March 9, 2014, at 11 PM, a real, completely uncensored version of Sailor Mouth from SpongeBob SquarePants was shown, and was rated TV-MA-L, very suprisingly, for the constant, uncensored, vulgar language. •On April 26, 2014, at 4 AM, a very, uncensored, deleted scene on Chapter 5-3 from Resident Evil 5 was shown, and was rated TV-X, very suprisingly, for spoilers who haven't played the game. •On May 2, 2014, at 3 AM, a montage of uncensored scenes on Resident Evil 6 were show, and was rated TV-15-ADLSUV to TV-X. Special Days/Marathons/ • Throwback Day: On June 10, 2014, DPS had a "throwback" day, bringing back their old look and logo from 1994, old shows on DPS that haven't aired since the 1994-2007 era or shows that don't air on DPS as often now but used to back in 2004-2008, or old episodes of shows that barely air anymore. •DPS's Independe-blah-blah-whatever Day: Every year on the fourth of July, Many Independence Day-themed episodes of many shows on DPS are aired. •Thanksgiving Day: Every year on Thanksgiving Day, DPS celebrates with a marathon of a voted show that airs from 8 PM to midnight. In 2009, the chosen show was Darius Durn. In 2011, it was Dana's Home. On the DPS website, there is a poll to vote for which show for the Thanksgiving marathon will be chosen. The poll has 5 choices. You are allowed to change your vote. Also, from 5 PM to 8 PM, non-stop Thanksgiving-themed episodes are shown. The shows chosen for the marathons in recent years are listed below: •2011: Dana's Home •2014: Linner •2015: Politics •2016: Cars N'' the Hood •Merry DPSmass: Every year, Christmas is celebrated on DPS with many Christmas-themed episodes from December 20th at 8 AM EST to December 25th at 10 PM EST. There is even a Christmas-themed movie that airs on Christmas Eve or Christmas Day. The movie this year will be Elf (2003). This event became official on Christmas of 1997. •Live-tweets: Every month or two, DPS sets up a live tweet, where people can tweet about the show they are watching live. Here are the previous and upcoming live tweets. •Linner - Linner Stole Christmas - December 1, 2014 •The Adventures of Pete & Pete - O Christmas Pete - December 2, 2014 •Dana's Home - Dana's Sucky Christmas - December 3, 2014 •Martinburg - A Very Martinburg Christmas - December 9, 2014 •Homestar Runner - A Decemberween Pageant - December 10, 2014 •Adventure Time - Holly Jolly Secrets - December 15, 2014 •Neighborhood - Murray Christmas - December 23, 2014 •Movie Month: September is DPS's movie month, a month where the most movies are aired. At least 1 or 2 movies are shown every weekend, while the rest of the year, only 1 movie is shown every 2 or 3 months. •Halloweentober: On the last week of October, DPS premieres a halloween marathon every day, and one of the top-rated scary movies finishing everything off premieres on Halloween night. If Halloween is on a sunday, monday, tuesday, or wednesday, halloweek will start airing on monday of the week before, and stop on Halloween. Here are some examples of Halloweentober in recent years: •1994: 10/26/94 (monday) to 10/31/94 (saturday) •1995: 10/25/95 (monday) to 10/31/95 (sunday) •1996: 10/24/96 (monday) to 10/31/96 (monday) •1997: 10/22/97 (monday) to 10/31/97 (wednesday) •1998: 10/28/98 (monday) to 10/31/98 (thursday) •1999: 10/27/99 (monday) to 10/31/99 (friday) •2000: 10/26/00 (monday) to 10/31/00 (saturday) •2001: 10/25/01 (monday) to 10/31/01 (sunday) •2002: 10/25/02 (monday) to 10/31/02 (monday) •2003: 10/25/03 (monday) to 10/31/03 (wednesday) •2004: 10/25/04 (monday) to 10/31/04 (thursday) •2005: 10/25/05 (monday) to 10/31/05 (friday) •2006: 10/25/06 (monday) to 10/31/06 (saturday) •2007: 10/25/07 (monday) to 10/31/07 (sunday) •2008: 10/25/08 (monday) to 10/31/08 (monday) •2009: 10/25/09 (monday) to 10/31/09 (wednesday) •2010: 10/25/10 (monday) to 10/31/10 (thursday) •2011: 10/25/11 (monday) to 10/31/11 (friday) •2012: 10/25/12 (monday) to 10/31/12 (saturday) •2013: 10/25/13 (monday) to 10/31/13 (sunday) •2014: 10/25/14 (monday) to 10/31/14 (monday) •Spring Break: On the 2nd and 3rd weeks of March every year, DPS celebrates spring break by showing marathons of random shows, exclusive online episodes and clips, new merchandise, awards show, a chance to win tickets for a tropical vacation, teasers for new seasons, and more. Movies/Feature Presentations Every once and a while, typically on weekends, DPS airs a movie. Depending on its rating, it can be shown during the day or late at night. On September 3rd, 2011, Zadar: Cow from Hell was aired, the first movie to air on DPS. DPS aired another movie in November, and continued this tradition. Because the first movie was aired in September, it was decided that the most movies would be shown every September. It became the official "Movie Month". Here are some upcoming or already aired movies. Previously aired * 9/2/11 or 9/3/11, 12/11c - Zadar: Cow from Hell * 9/6/14, 11/10c - CircleCity: City Vs. World * 9/8/14 or 9/7/14, 12/11c - South Park: Bigger, Longer, & Uncut * 9/13/14, 10/9c - Linner: The Movie * 9/14/14, 8/7c - Back to the Future * 9/15/14 or 9/14/14 12/11c - Darius Durn: The Movie * 9/20/14, 9/8c - Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace * 9/21/14 8/7c - Guardians of the Galaxy * 9/22/14 or 9/21/14 12/11c - The Blair Witch Project * 9/27/14 9/8c - Ted * 9/28/14 2/1c - The Lego Movie * 9/29/14 or 9/28/14 12/11c - The Nutty Professor * 10/11/14 9/8c - Fat Kid Rules the World * 10/18/14 9/8c - Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope * 10/25/14 9/8c - Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back * 10/31/14 or 11/1/14 12/11c - My Little Pony: Equestria Girls * 11/1/14 9/8c - Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi * 1/10/15 2/1c - Despicable Me * 1/11/15 2/1c - Despicable Me 2 * 2/14/15 7/6c AM - Dick Figures: The Movie * 2/14/15 8:30/7:30c AM G.I Joe: The Movie * 3/17/15 11/10c - Beavis & Butthead: Do America * 5/14/15 11/10c - The Hood Boys * 5/23/15 11/10c - Calliou Gets Grounded: The Movie * 5/24/15 11/10c -Terri * 5/25/15 11/10c - MST3K: The Movie * 6/3/15 11/10c- 8 Mile (Final movie before network's closure) Other Stuff Outro (for owned DPS shows) After the credits of a show owned by DPS, it shows the production companies. It typically shows the DPS Productions logo, then the DPS Networks Logo, then it shows: "This has been a DPS original series". After that, it shows the other production companies that helped develop the show. (ex: Krebstar, Flasminator Animations, etc.) Commercial Breaks DPS's commercial breaks work how most cable and satellite networks does. After one episode or during the middle of the episode (for episodes longer than 11 minutes), a 1-2 minutes commercial break will be played. After each program, another commercial break will be played. Censorship DPS censors nudity and strong language, unless it is an uncut program which can only air at 10/9c or later. ATV rarely airs any programs with real nudity, unless it is a midnight feature presentation. (rated R movies and such) Bumper/Promo Gallery DPS_Bumper1.png|Bumper - McDonald, shown from 2010 as part of the big rebrand. It is still airing.|link=DPSBumper1.png DPS_Out_There_Promo.png|The 2014 ad for Out There. Shown from January 4, 2014 and will stop airing on May 3, 2015|link=DPS Out There promo.png Pete and Pete 3.jpg|The 2015 ad for The Adventures of Pete & Pete. Shown from January 4, 2015 and will stop airing on January 3, 2018.|link=Pete and Pete 2015 DPS Promo.png DPS_Dana's Home_Promo.png|The 2011 ad for Dana's Home. Shown from May 3, 2011 to promote the 10th Anniversary of the series.|link=Dana's Home Promo DPS.png DPS_Mr. Show_Promo.png|The 2015 ad for Mr. Show. Shown from March 29, 2015.|link=DPS Mr. Show Promo.png DPS_Zadar- Cow From the Hell_Promo.png|AA promo for the movie Zadar: Cow from Hell: premiere happening on September 2, 2011 at 11 pm. Shown from July 16, 2011 to September 2, 2011.|link=DPS Zadar promo.png DPS_Despicable_Me_Promo.png|A promo for the airing of Despicable Me 1 and 2. Shown from January 3, 2015 to January 10, 2015|link=DPS Despicable Me promo.png DPS_Adventure Time_Promo.png|The 2014 ad for Adventure Time. Shown from August 26, 2014 and will stop airing on January 3, 2016.|link=DPS Adventure Time promo.png DPS Bumper1.png DPS-20 Years.png|The promo for the 20 year anniversary of DPS, on June 10th. Showing from May 25, 2014 to June 10, 2014.|link=DPS 20 Years.png DPS_Linner 20th Anniversary_Promo.jpg|The promo for the 20th anniversary of the animated sitcom Linner, on June 10. Showing from May 26, 2014 to June 10, 2014.|link=Linner DPS Promo.png LifeandTimesofTim DPS promo.jpg|The 2014 ad for Life & Times of Tim. Shown from January 2, 2014 and will stop airing January 4, 2018.|link=DPS promo Life & Times of Tim.png DPS Over the Garden Wall promo.jpg|A DPS promo for reruns of Over the Garden Wall. Shown from March 29, 2015 and will stop airing on August 20, 2017.|link=DPS Over the Garden Wall promo.png Clarence promo DPS.jpg|A DPS promo for reruns of Clarence. It will premiere on September 15, 2015.|link=DPS Clarence promo.png Sailor Mouth DPS Promo.png|Promo for the uncensored version of the Spongebob Squarepants episode ''Sailor Mouth, shown from February 12, 2014 to March 8, 2014. TREtv 20 Years 1994-2014.png|The original TREtv logo shown during the 20 Years Marathon. TREtv 18.png|The original TREtv screen bug shown from the 20 Years Special DPS_Politics_20th Anniversary_Promo.png|A DPS promo for the 20th anniversary of Politics. The marathon will air on June 15, 2015 and will stop on August 30, 2015.|link=DPS Politics.png DPS Halloweentober 2014 promo.png|A promo for the Halloweentober 2014 on DPS. Showing from October 1, 2014 to October 26, 2014.|link=Halloweentober 2014 promo.png DPS Merry DPSmass Promo.png|A promo for Merry DPDmass 2014. Shown from December 10, 2014 to December 19, 2014.|link=DPS DPSmass Promo.png DPS Happy Holidays promo.png|A Happy Holidays 2014 message from DPS. Shown from December 3rd, 2014 to December 25th, 2014.|link=DPS HappyHolidayspromo.png Linner revival 2014 promo.png|The promo for new episodes for the 7th season of Linner. Shown from July 5, 2014 to August 8, 2014.|link=Linner revival promo.png DPS Comedy Awards.png|The opening of the 2015 DPS Comedy Awards. Other Images TREtv 1994-95 Website.png|The TREtv website was first launched in August 1994.|link=TREtv 1994 website.png TREtv 1996.gif|The second TREtv website from 1996 to 1998.|link=TREtv website 1996 to 1998.png TREtv 1996-97 Halloween site.gif|The Halloween version of the TREtv website was used from Halloween 1996 to Halloween 1998.|link=TREtv Halloween site 1996-2001.png DPS Website 2015.jpg|The website shown from March 16, 2015. TV64 site 2002-2007.png|The site as TV64, used from May 3, 2002 to January 17, 2005|link=TV64 site DPS Sign off 1.png|The first scene of the final sign-off. DPS Sign off 2.png|The third scene of the crane arriving at the cliff. DPS Sign off.png|The final scene of the headquarters falling off the cliff. DPS FANS NO TOYS 4 U.png|A fan art saying DPS FANS NO TOYZ 4 U Rides.png|The former studios, which is now Parkerville Amusement Park Rides. Bumper & Ad Music DPS mainly uses music from Massage Situation, Burial, Associated Production Music, Mandeer, or short songs, and Mandeer. Avicii's (without vocals, most of the time) music for their ads and bumpers. Bumpers and screen bugs As DPS Hellbenders_DPS_Screenshot.png|DPS Screenbug during Hellbenders DPS_Screenshot_with_TV-Y_rating.jpg|DPS Bug during a rerun of The Adventures of Pete & Pete. DPS_bug_in_a_rerun_of_Adventure_Time.jpg|260px DPS Screen bug 2015.jpg|Over the Garden Wall LifeandTimesofTim.png|The Life & Times of Tim Linner Season 7 Intro.png|Screen bug shown during the revived series of Linner. DPS Clarence bug.png|Clarence Linner 20th Anniversary Marathon.png|Screen bug during the 20th Anniversary of Linner. Out There DPS.png|Screen bug shown during reruns of IFC's Out There. DPS Mr Show.png|Screen bug shown during Mr. Show. Action League Now DPS.png|Screen bug shown during reruns of Action League Now! DPS Movies bug.png|DPS Movies bug shown during Zadar! Cow from Hell. DPS Bug shown during Web Thursdays.png|DPS Bug shown during Web Thursdays. DPS Bug shown during a another show from Web Thursdays.png|DPS screen bug shown during PONY.MOV on Web Thursdays. DPS Bug shown during Talking with Ponies on Web Thursdays.png|DPS screen bug shown during an rerun of Talking with Ponies on Web Thursdays. DPS bug shown during edited episodes of Martinburg.png|DPS bug shown during edited episodes of Martinburg. South Park DPS screen bug.png|South Park Sailor Mouth DPS screenshot.png|Screen bug shown from the uncensored version of the Spongebob Squarepants episode, Sailor Mouth. Caliou Gets Grounded screenshot .png|Screen bug shown during Calliou Gets Grounded: The Movie. linner hd.png|Screen bug seen during the revival of Linner. DPS Sign off id.png|The final show on Web Thursdays was Hellbenders , with a subscription from the SPC Cable TV provider. black.png|A screenshot from SPC Cable TV saying, Were sorry DPS is no longer in your provider. WEB THURDAYS.png|Bee & Puppycat deep space 69.png|Deep Space 69 Eddsworld tvpg.png|Eddsworld AB832329-3C1E-49DA-93E5-AC6DA70DD511.jpeg|A Glitch That happens during a airing of spongebob uncut where the picture was zoomed in and unprofessionally cropped As TV64 Dana's Home title card.png|TV64 screen bug seen on Dana's Home.|link=Dana'shome.png tv64 bug shown during pete and pete.png|Pete & Pete|link=TV64 Pete & Pete.png Isiaih'sLifeSeason1-3.png|Isiah's Life|link=Isiah's Life.png TV64 Movies ident 2003.png|Ident from 2003 premiring the 2002 movie The Hooded Gangs.|link=HoodedGangs.png TV64 2001 Ident.png|Bumper- School Lockers, shown from June 10, 2001 to December 31, 2007.|link=TV64 Lockers.png Politics 2001-2005.png|Politics|link=Politics.png As TREtv Linner Season 1-6 intro.png|TREtv screen bug seen on an episode of Linner|link=TREtvbug.png What If Pete and Pete aired reruns on TREtv.png|TREtv bug seen on reruns of The Adventures of Pete & Pete.|link=TREtv bug Pete and Pete.png Linner1997screenshot.png|1997 marks the year that TV started to add content ratings for shows & movies. TREtv introduced ratings in 1997.|link=Linner1997withrating.png Politicssitcomtitle.png|Screen bug seen on Politics. |link=TREtvPolitics.png Category:Fake TV Channels